The purpose of this study is to develop a new, less labour-intensive assay for 11-deoxycortisol. Volunteers are given metyrapone, a drug which increases 11-deoxycortisol, and measurements are made with the traditional assay and with the new assay. Results of the assay systems will be compared to assure comparable results with the new procedure.